


Writing Academy

by WispyFox



Category: Wispy Fox
Genre: Blood, Injury, Magic, Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WispyFox/pseuds/WispyFox
Summary: Unless it says so in the title (like this--> "Title - Part#"), the stories here aren't related to each other. Also, this is for something I'm doing on Discord. So that is why it might be kind of random.
Kudos: 1





	1. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story for first Universal assignment.

The first thing that registered was the numbness throughout his body as he comes to. At first, he simply thought it was cause he slept funny or something. That is until he tries to roll over, only to be stopped by something around his wrists and ankles. Confused as anxiety starts to kick in, the dirty blond haired teen cracks his eyes open. Only to close them when blinding white lights greet his blurry vision. Taking a moment, he slowly peeks them open again to try to get used to the brightness. Once the teenager is, he tries to lift his head to see what's preventing him from moving. Though, the startling realization that he couldn't even do that spikes his uneasiness. _What the fuck was going on?!_

Fortunately, he was able to turn his head from side to side, just couldn't lift it. So, as he turns his head, he noticed everything around him is white. White walls. White floors. White ceiling. White lights. Even the sheets of the bed he was on were white. It just dawns on him he wasn't in his bedroom, but some strange and unknown room. Strapped down to a bed like those insane patients he sees in some shows. Why was he- Suddenly, it all comes back to him. He decided to explore an old, abandoned insane asylum. Though, as he was, he couldn't shake the feeling he wasn't alone and kept hearing creepy noises. So as he went to leave, someone grabbed him from behind. Before he could scream or struggle, something sharp was poked into his neck and then everything went black...

 _I was freaking drugged and kidnapped!_ He realizes as his breathing picks up. _No no no! This can't be happening! This only happens in movies and shows!_ As his breathing grows erratic, he tries to struggle to get loose. "Help! Help! Someone help.. me! Please! Help me! H...Help!" He screams as loudly as humanly possible. Though, with how ragged his breath was, he was losing consciousness from lack of oxygen. As he passes out once more, he realizes no one knew where he was and he wasn't gonna be saved. He has to be his own hero.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first Jade Vines assignment.

There was an secret continent in the middle of the ocean, far away from other forms of land. How can something as big as a contiment be remote and unknown, one may ask? Well, the reason was that it's so well hidden from the rest of the world. That was only possible since the founder, a small but tough woman with black shoulder length hair, had magic. She was an illusionist. Amelia, the founder, was able to cast illusions with just a wave of the hand or the snap of her fingers. Though, the lady only did that occasionally since it was much easier to do it with a simple thought. Most illusionists on the continent couldn't create illusions with just a mere thought. Only the very few that were powerful enough, like Amelia, could do that. Though, they nor the others, never try to mess with the illusion she cast over the island to protect them from the outside world discovering them. 

Who are the others? They are the other humans with magic. Each of them are gifted with one of the thirteen powers. Whether there are more kinds of magic, Amelia wasn't sure. She just knew that thirteen kinds of magic existed on the land they lived on. As it was mentioned earlier, there are illusionists who can cast whatever illusion they please. The only limit being how much power they held. If they are powerful like the founder, then the illusion can last for a good long while. Though, if they weren't as powerful, then they don't last as long. It's advised, though, that they shouldn't try to push past their limit. If illusionists do, then they'll get a nosebleed was a warning and then likely pass out. There was no permanent damage if that happens, as far everyone was aware. 

Next were the projectors, who can astral project. When they're new to doing it, their body will go limp and collapse to the floor. So it's usually recommended that new users lay in a bed when doing it for the first few times. A more experienced projector is able to let their body stand still. Astral projection allows the user to appear invisible and make a telepathic connection with someone. While in "astral mode", the user of this form can implant thoughts and suggestions to other people. The suggestions can be heard by anyone or by an individual, depending on the concentration and strength of the user. There are no limits for how long they can astral project, but if they travel too far from their body, there's a risk they can never return to it.

Then there are the people with augmentation and channeling magic. While they can be mistaken for the same thing, they aren't. Augmentation is an extremely rare and powerful ability that allows the user to enhance one's and other's powers, while channeling magic allows control of and use the magic of others. A major drawback of this ability is that users can only take control of powers that are already in use, they cannot replicate a being's power. Furthermore, some powers cannot be controlled, however users can still benefit from them. Both types of magic only require concentration, powerful emotion and will.

There are then the conjurers, cryos, and electros. Conjurers could conjure and control the elements of earth, fire, wind, water, and even lightning. While the potential of this power in its full form could be limitless, most users only possess one or a few aspects of this power. As for cryos, their ability was cryokinesis, able to create and/or manipulate ice and cold. A rare and strong elemental power. Then the electros had electrokinesis. The elemental ability to control and generate electricity and throw lightning. It's very powerful and the only spark it needs is rage, fear, and/or a hand gesture.

As for the people with audible-inundation, the power to overwhelm someone's mind with voices, they only needed to be triggered by hate and anger as well. They use this ability to make evil doers hear the cries of all their former victims; overwhelming and debilitating them long enough for them to make their kill or detain them. The amount of pain this power inflicts depends on the number of victims an evil doer has hurt. Though, it's usually hard to do it to blinkers. Blinkers can teleport in an instant by blinking their eyes while thinking of a location or person they seen before. It's dependent on the eyes, which can be used as a weakness. Super bright lights can prevent someone from blinking. Additionally, injuring the eyes and/or blinding the person, prevents them from blinking as well.

There are dream leapers and healers as well. Dream leapers could project into people's dreams and manipulate them. Though, they if they do it too much to one person over and over, it can damage the psyche. Enough that even the healers can't reverse the harmful effects, unfortunately. Healers can only heal injuries and diseases of others. A warm golden light shines from the hands as person heal injuries and wounds on others. This power also counteracts and remove poisons. Healing also cures illnesses and maladies, although illnesses with mental reasons can't be cured through healing. There are exceptions to this power, such as the inability to heal self-inflicted wounds such as drunkenness.

Finally, last but not least, there are shapeshifters and zoolingualis. Shapeshifters could either shapeshift into a exact image of another person they seen, or an animal. All they gotta do is picture the person or animal in their mind. As for people with zoolingualism, they can communicate with and understand animals. Even sometimes control them.

It's very fortunate that all groups of people with those types of magic can live in harmony with one another. Or, at least, have been able to for fifty years. Chaos and mayhem break out between half the groups. No one has been able to put an end to it, not even Amelia. Everyone not involved can only break up small fights and make sure nothing gets too out of hand. The conflict all started when a mysterious person comes to their continent. 


	3. Harmony Before the Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for the second half for the first Jade Vines assignment.

"Melody? Do you like what your magic allows you to do?" A teen boy with scraggly blond hair suddenly asks his best friend. The both of them sitting on the ledge of a cliff that overlooks the ocean. It was quite the beautiful sight, especially during sunrises and sunsets. Though, it was currently the afternoon in summer. Despite that, the girl dressed in a red hoodie with the hood covering her brunett hair still thought it quite the sight. She would find it unbelievable if anyone thought otherwise. At the question, she takes her eyes from the view to look at the poorly dressed boy in surprise. 

"Well... That's hard to answer. It's kind of a yes and no thing. Yes, since I'm able to pop into people's dreams and experience the wonderfulness of them without being detected," she starts to answer. Her voice quiet yet strong. "As for the no..." An almost inaudible sigh escapes her. "You see... While it can be rather beautiful and fun, it can also be... frightening." She pulls her legs up against herself as she looks back out into the sea.

"Frightening?" Her pal, Aidan, parrots in a questioning tone. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see he was staring at her with a confused expression and head tilted. It almost reminds her of a confused puppy actually. At the thought, the corner of her mouth curls up. Though, it quickly fades when Aidan questions further. "How so?"

With a soft but deep breath, her eyes close briefly as she collects her thoughts to answer in a way that wasn't confusing. "You know how I tell you about all the wonderful dreams I worm my way into?" After getting a nod, she continues explaining. "Well, that's not a choice I get to make. By that I mean that I'm not able to choose if I appear in a good or bad dream. How can when I have no idea what the person is dreaming about?" Melody pauses as the memories of the nightmares she found herself in flash through her mind. Another breath in and out. "..A person's mind can create truly awful and terrifying things without trying much. Partly from what they see in life and on a screen, and partly from simple imagination. Put those together, the mind can conjure anything. The good and the bad. Though, sometimes the bad can be downright horrifying. Especially when it feels real and right in front of you."

As she speaks, her pale yet electrifying blue eyes grow distant. "The number of nightmares I find myself in suddenly is scary. For a second, sometimes minutes, I forget what's going on isn't actually happening. I'm scared right along with the person who's having the bad dream. The nightmare. The night terror." It's clear by the look in her eyes that some nightmares she popped into are ones that are burned into memory. "Mel-" Her friend starts, only to get interrupted. "Though, when I remember that it's only just that, a nightmare, I manipulate it. Change it into something that's more sunshine and rainbows. So awhile I may not like being in a bad dream, I do like changing one into something better. To be able to make someone rest much better, or make someone who suffers from night terrors have one good night of sleep." As she finishes, a small ghost of a smile slides it's way onto her face. 

For a moment, nothing is said between the two. The only noises filling the silence was the rolling waves and the squawks of seagulls. "Man... That's... Wow... I never took the time to think about what other people's nightmares must be like for you to experience..." He goes, trailing off here and there as he processes the information. Though, he doesn't say sorry that she does. The guy knew she didn't like it when people said that. Besides, he could tell by her tone that the fact she can change a nightmare into a good dream made her happy. "I can see how that is a yes and no kind of thing now."

"Mhm." Once again, they go silent as they think to themselves and enjoy the scenery. The peaceful silence is broken again. Though, this time, it was cause of the brunett. "What about you? Do you like being able to communicate with and understand animals?" She questions, curious as her mind shifts from the previous conversation. 

At the question, the zoolingualis perks up just like a puppy. It makes her giggle softly. "Hell yeah! I'm friends with a lot of them, and I get to learn so much about them! Did you know that elephants think that humans are cute like puppies?" He questions, smiling widely. "Oh really?" She goes, giggling at that and that her buddy wasn't far off resembling a puppy himself in some ways. "Yeah! They really do! At first I thought they were joshing me, but they weren't. Every elephant I met all think we're adorable!" He pauses to take a breath before resuming. "Being friends with animals and talking with them is so freaking cool!"

She raises an amused eyebrow at that. "And what am I? Yesterday's garbage?" The fact that Melody is joking doesn't go unnoticed. So with a shake of his head, he laughs with her and bumps her shoulder with his. "Aw, don't worry! You're still my number one bestie!" As they smile and laugh more, they hear a, "Hey losers!" It came from behind them, causing them to look. It was their friend, Joshua. A rich cryos with reddish hair that acted like a dick but really wasn't. So knowing the insult wasn't something to take offense from, they smile at him. "Hey Josh! What's up?" Aidan questions with a grin, a faint blush to his cheeks. 

Instead of smiling back, he gestures over to where the cliff leads down to the beach. "A girl from the outside just drifted onto shore in a boat, unconscious." That got their eyebrows to raise as they each wear shocked expressions. A person from the outside was here? "What?! How do you know she's not from somewhere else from a different part of the continent?" Melody questions, standing up and walking over. Aidan following her lead. "Cause she woke up to Maddie using her magic and flipped the fuck out. Screaming that we're demons and shit. Damien and Maddie were attempting to calm her down while Skylar went to tell the founder when I left to find you two. Now come on!" With that, Josh turns and heads down the cliff to lead them. Without much hesitance, they follow with bewilderment and questions. 

Though, the scene they arrive to is even more shocking and baffling. Maddie, a gorgeous blond, and Damien, a goth with a green mohawk, were fighting. Full out. An electro against a blinker. Punches were being thrown by Damien as he teleports like crazy to avoid Maddie's lightning strikes. They heard the loud sounds of the lightning before they arrived, but thought it was was being caused by someone else. Not Maddie. The fighting was shocking since those two never fought, much less physically. They always apologized whenever it sounded like they would begin fighting. So why were they fighting like sworn enemies right now? 

The first to snap out of their shock was Joshua, who marches over with a determined energy. "Hey! What are you dinguses doing?! Stop it!" He yells, stopping a safe distance away from them. When they don't listen, he raises his hands and ice blasts from them. Forming a wall of ice between the two just as Damien teleported in front of Maddie. That stops them as they both glare at Josh, while it snaps Melody and Aidan out of their trance. They rush over as Josh demands what gotten into them. 

"None of your damn business!" Damien shouts, hands curled into fists and bloody. "Stay out of this!" Maddie yells, face already bruising and swelling. Though, it was evident she managed to hurt Damien as well, if him struggling to stand was anything to go by. While they were concerned about the injuries, Josh was pissed off by their words. So he starts yelling at them and stuff, while Mel and Aiden approach a terrified girl they spot hiding behind a boulder.

"Hey, it's alright. We're not gonna harm you, I promise. I'm Aidan, and this is my friend, Melody," her friend starts. His hands raised in a placating manner as he talks soothingly. Melody was more than fine with him taking the lead with handling with mysterious girl. She didn't do well with strangers. So she stands behind Aiden while he tries to calm the other girl, who seems to trust they won't hurt her. "..I-I'm B-Blair..." The raven haired girl with gold streaks stutters out. 

Before anything else could be said or done by any of teenagers, a booming voice washes over them. "Would someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" It was Amelia, the founder, who demanded that as she stands with her arms crossed. As everyone's attention snaps to her, they miss the way Blair smirks like a predator. Like she was pleased by the fight and violence, and craved more. 


End file.
